


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 8: Witch/Potion/Black Cat

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Vegeta settles in to Capsule Manor





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 8: Witch/Potion/Black Cat

All things considered, Vegeta didn’t mind the mortal plane.  He no longer had lesser demons breaking into his room to try and kill him.  The company was also...mostly tolerable. Bulma’s parents were friendly, almost overly so.  They didn’t mind at all that their daughter summoned him to their plane and offered him a room.  In fact, they seemed happy that they had a guest. It was bizarre.  _ They _ were bizarre.

Bulma...Bulma was a different story.  Never did he have someone get in his face the way she did.  When she did, there was a strange current that flowed between them but Vegeta figured that it was their two magicks coming in contact.  There was no other explanation he could think of, anyway.

His time here had been accommodating, anyway.  Bulma’s father had constructed a room for him to converse with his father across realms and hone his powers.  In some ways, he thought that maybe her parents thought he was some sort of local deity living in their house and empowering their magic with his demonic energy.  If they did, that was just as well since it got him what he wanted.

Today was set to be another day of the same.  Of sitting alone by himself and sharpening his powers.  Of course, Bulma had to ruin that. She banged on the door to his bedroom before he could even begin to make his trek down the hall.

“What?” he asked icily.

She stood in front of him, looking peeved.  Her blue hair was piled on her head and she was still dressed in what she had likely slept in, which was a pair of shorts and a tank top.  That meant she had run over here the second she got out of bed and rushed over here. Vegeta cringed. That never meant anything good.

“Did you eat Scratch?” she demanded.

He leaned in the doorway and cocked a brow. “Is that one of your asinine friends?”

Bulma folded her arms over her chest and leaned in towards him, jutting her chin out as she did.  They were very nearly the same size, which meant that it was easy for them to get in each other’s faces.  He didn’t mind it--truthfully, with how much her parents indulged him, Vegeta liked having someone who would get in his face.  As obnoxious as she could be, anyway.

“My familiar,” she said, enunciating every syllable of the word. “I can’t find him.  Did you eat him?”

“I don’t eat cats,” he said with a scoff. “And I haven’t seen him.”

She didn’t look convinced. “If I find out--”

“You won’t.  Now, are you done?”

Bulma stared at him for a moment longer and, again, that same sort of current crossed between them.  It didn’t happen with her parents, he thought, but she was a more powerful witch than either of them.

She left and Vegeta closed the door.  He turned to the chair near his bed where a small black cat slept.  He walked over to Scratch and crouched down. With one, clawed hand, he reached out and stroked under his chin.

“You’re the only one in this house I can stand.”


End file.
